The special project will demonstrate that an Ambulatory Drop-In Center on the Bowery, structured to involve recovering Bowery alcoholics in all levels of planning, implementation, governing, and staffing of the program; and providing innovative services in a manner which is both physically and emotionally more accessible and geared to Bowery alcoholics; offering a humane, supportive, and constructive environment, will significantly resocialize, minimize dependency on alcohol and drugs, recover, and rehabilitate Bowery alcoholics to the extent traditional mental health, alcoholism, mission, and shelter programs do not; and will prevent the further descent of Bowery alcoholics who have not yet acculturated to a skid row status. The results of the proposed program will add to the embryonic experience and literature on essentially supportive, innovative outreach and self help approaches to the treatment of the homeless alcoholic, particularly the Bowery alcoholic. Statistical monitoring of the client contacts, client performance, methodologies, and program cost will allow for evaluation of program componets. Data will be shared and evaluated together with professional agencies, coordinating and planning bodies. The special demonstration project's results will be shared with the Beth Israel Hospital Alcoholism Program as part of a wider affiliation agreement. Results will also be shared with the several agency liaisons held by the BRC, Task Force and coalition groups to document unmet needs and to aid in planning and improving services for Bowery alcoholics as well as in treating the homeless alcoholic elsewhere.